cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Cozy Cottage
The is a 3×3 housing item available to be built in CityVille. It costs and takes to build. Once built, it increases the player's city's population by . Rent can be collected every 1 hour and earns . When collecting rent, this building has a chance to give collectibles towards the Peaceful Living Collection. Building a Cozy Cottage is the first action a player is allowed to make in the game as part of a forced tutorial. The player must place the Cozy Cottage in a pre-determined position on the map and build it to completion before they can name their city and play the game freely. However, they can move the position of the Cozy Cottage or remove it at a later time. Cost and Efficiency Until players reach a high enough level to unlock Upscale Condos, Cozy Cottages are widely considered the most profitable housing unit, whilst remaining energy efficient - unlike Country Homes which, whilst being the most profitable housing units at per hour, would involve using all energy acquired through the game's natural 5 minute replenishment system, thus preventing the player from being able to collect from any of their other buildings or crops. The Cozy Cottage will start profiting after 4 collections. (4 hours minimum) However, whether a player chooses to upgrade their Cozy Cottages to Upscale Condos when they reach a high enough level is up to them, as Upscale Condos only return an extra 2 coins per hour but cost 8000 coins to build - whereas Cozy Cottages only cost 200 coins. The choice to upgrade could be made based on whether a player needs to increase their population for goals, such as "Fuel Town Finances!" as Upscale Condos have a much higher population increase at 110 citizens, against a Cozy Cottage's 10 citizens. Upgrade This building can be upgraded so it holds a maximum of . For completing the upgrad, you need 4 of the following items: * Blue Grant * Pink Grant * Purple Grant * White Grant Collecting Rewards Construction Cozy Cottage takes a 3x3 space and are built in 2 stages costing a total of . Each stage takes 5 seconds to build. Completing last stage rewards the player with these bonuses: Images |SE = |NE = |NW = }} Goals requiring Cozy Cottages The first "goal" of the game is to build a Cozy Cottage. It must be placed in a specific location, pre-determined by Zynga. This Cozy Cottage must be placed and built before the player can name their city and begin playing the game freely. There are no other goals requiring the build of Cozy Cottages, however players may choose to build Cozy Cottages in order to build up population for the quest "First Neighborhood". Trivia *Due to a programming error, when the Cozy cottage is moved next to a building bigger than it, it will seem as if the cottage is on top of the building. Remodeling For more information: Remodeling Category:Housing Category:Remodeling Category:Family Residences